In recent years, the development of a light emitting device having a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is progressing in the field of illumination, and the like. This light emitting device has a wavelength converting member that converts the wavelength of a light emitted by the light emitting element. Hereinafter, a further improvement in light emitting efficiency in the light emitting device is required.